<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by Queen_Eudaimonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410106">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia'>Queen_Eudaimonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MK11, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bi-Han has come back after the time disruption. Reader is suspicious of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bi-Han/Platonic!Reader, Kuai Laing/Reader, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something from my boredom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each swing you took at the cryomancer before you was effortlessly dodged. Breathing heavily, you groaned as he landed a kick to your side. His brown eyes never left your form as you dropped to one knee clutching your aching side. This should have been the end of your fighting, but you were so angry with him that you would push through the pain. Standing up and resuming your fighting stance, you continue glaring at him. Kuai Liang sighed before assuming his fighting stance. He took the bait as you moved to run in his direction. Throwing his weight forward to run at you, he was taken off-guard by you doing a black flip and landing a ferocious kick to his chin. The grandmaster cut his eyes at you as he spat blood to the ground. That was the hardest hit you had landed on him during your time of knowing him.</p>
<p>"That is enough," he said, "I will not continue to fight with you like this. I made my decision. As Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, my say is final."<br/>
"I have stood by you for years! I witnessed you reshape our clan into a force far greater than it had ever been. Am I not your most trusted ally," you questioned him.</p>
<p>Kuai Liang frowned at the pain he could hear in your voice. Had he known you would take the news so harshly, he would have kept it to himself for just a little while longer. </p>
<p>"You are indeed my most trusted ally. That is why I have told you before anyone else. It would be foolish of me to leave my wife out of such a plan," he said.<br/>
"He will be the end of everything that you have built. I know that he was once your...,"<br/>
"DO NOT PRESUME TO SPEAK TO ME AS IF I AM A CHILD," Kuai Liang yelled," You do not know what it is like to lose a brother. To have him brought back to you as a wraith. He suffered greater pain than you could ever imagine. Bi-Han is back in our world as a reborn man. It is the best thing to come out of Kronika's time disruption. He will be a joint grandmaster of this clan. That is the end of this conversation."</p>
<p>Your eyes were practically the size of saucers as you looked at him. He never raised his voice. Then again, the two of you never disagree as harshly as you do at the moment. His words cut into your heart deeper than any blade ever could. </p>
<p>"I do not know what it's like to lose a brother? Kuai Liang, Tomas was the only family I had. Just as Bi-Han was to you. He was your best friend...my brother...or does that escape your selfish memory," you seethed, "My brother is gone forever."</p>
<p>Massaging his forehead, he turned his regret-filled eyes to yours. Perhaps he was being selfish. Bi-Han being brought back to him after so many years surpassed any rational thought that he could have formed. His brother deserved forgiveness. Bi-Han had never been a perfect man, but had there ever been a perfect man? You did not dislike Bi-Han. You loved him very much. He was never cruel to you. Surprisingly, he was the only nice man in the Lin Kuei other than your brother and Kuai Liang. His years as Noob Saibot had to be trapped within him still. You did not want to risk your husband being hurt by some evil trickery. Bi-Han had always been his one weakness.</p>
<p>"Forgive me. Tomas was my greatest friend, and I would never forget him. I am only frustrated. Bi-Han has been isolated in his hut for a week. You have made no effort to see him. If I recall, he saved you from multiple cruel fates when we were all younger. Why can you not give him a chance," Kuai asked.<br/>
"I am done with this talk," you said before rolling your eyes and leaving him alone in the training room. </p>
<p>The cold was nipping at your skin instantly as you began your trek to the isolated area of the Lin Kuei grounds. It was rare that anyone visited the eastern grounds due to Kuai Liang advising against such a thing. It was where the memories of your shared childhood remained. As you walked through towering archways and looked around the snow-covered buildings, you felt as if someone was following you. Looking around, you decided that it was only your nerves as the coast was clear of any signs of life. It would be five more minutes before you reached your destination, and you could not shake the eerie feeling that you were not alone. You came to a complete stop and assessed your surroundings once more. There were no fresh footprints or any other indicator of another person. It was your mind playing tricks on you for sure. With a hastened pace, you cut your five-minute walk in half. You emitted a huff of reassurance to yourself as you knocked on the large wooden door of the only home that had light coming from within. </p>
<p>Moments went by before the door opened to reveal the man of the hour. Bi-Han stared down at you as you looked up at him. He reminded you so much of Kuai Liang.</p>
<p>"May I come in," you asked.<br/>
"Of course," he said while stepping aside.</p>
<p>You entered the hut that he had been assigned to during his time as Sub-Zero for the Lin Kuei. Back then, he was favored by the grandmaster. Bi-Han was afforded luxuries that other members of the clan only dreamt of. Many nights you had found solace in his home along with Tomas and Kuai Liang. It was the only place that you felt safe. It was not easy being the only woman, and Bi-Han had taken pity on his little brother's friends. </p>
<p>"Is it just as you remember, " you asked referring to his home. <br/>
"Yes. Many things have changed, but this place remains the same," Bi-Han said as he took a seat on one of the two chairs in the room. </p>
<p>He motioned for you to have a seat in the empty chair across from him. Instead, your eyes searched the place. Candles were lit everywhere. The shadows that came from the flicker of the flames made you wonder even more. Smiling at the man watching you cautiously, you sat across from him. </p>
<p>"I am sorry that I did not come to see you sooner," you told him.<br/>
"I did not expect to see you at all. At least not for a very long time," he responded.<br/>
"Kuai Liang has told me the plan of you both sharing the title of Grandmaster," you said.</p>
<p>Bi-Han sat up straighter at your words. His ice-like eyes immediately locked with your orbs. </p>
<p>"Is that what brought you here? I had hoped that you only came to see your brother in law," he cockily smirked.</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes as you noted that he is still as arrogant as ever.</p>
<p>"Your brother has a soft spot for you," you said," It has been his greatest dream that the two of you would be reunited. He wants nothing more than to have his brother at his side."<br/>
"I always told Kuai Liang to never trust anyone, least of all family," Bi-Han said. <br/>
"Where he is fully devoted to you, I have my suspicions. Bi-Han, if you were to hurt him...I would not hesitate to kill you," you said as you stood up, "I have not forgotten your ways."</p>
<p>During his time as Noob Saibot, Bi-Han had managed to best your husband on a few occasions due to Kuai Liang holding back. When you were confronted by him during his wraith days, he bested you as well. He was always conniving. Even before death, he used your fears and even the things you loved to control you. However, upon maturing, you realized that he did those things to strengthen you.</p>
<p>"I know that you would do anything to protect my brother, (Y/n). I assure you, I am not here to hurt him, you, or any part of this clan," he explained, "The Lin Kuei that I knew was a difficult place to grow. It made me seem heartless, but everything that I did...I did it for myself and Kuai Liang. If I seemed harder on him, Smoke, and you, it was because the three of you were all that I had. Make no mistake, I am not a good man, but I am not evil."</p>
<p>There was absolute truth in his words. You were the warrior you are today largely due to Kuai Liang and Tomas, but also with the help of Bi-Han. </p>
<p>"The Lin Kuei is not at all as you remember. Your brother has allowed the clan to flourish. I will not see it be undone. Are we clear on this understanding," you asked with your head held high.</p>
<p>Bi-Han chuckled as stood up and towered over you.</p>
<p>"I am proud to see the woman that you have become. Tomas would be proud of his baby sister as well," he said, "We have a clear understanding. Should I betray Kuai Liang, my head is yours."</p>
<p>He held his hand out for you to shake, but you wrapped your arms around him instead. Unaccustomed to such gentleness, Bi-Han stood motionless before wrapping his arms around you in return. With an agreement struck, both of you sat back down and you told him of things that had transpired in his absence. You filled in the gaps for him with anything he brought up from his time as Noob Saibot. Hours had gone by as the two of you talked. The last thing discussed was him living at the temple. He promised that in time, he would join the rest of you on the main grounds. There was promise in having he and Kuai Liang both as grandmasters. Your worry of him turning against his brother had somewhat vanished after talking to the man. Bi-Han insisted on walking you back to the main grounds, and you let him. He kept laughing to himself on the journey. Meanwhile, you still felt that nagging feeling of being watched. You gave the elder brother a bow of appreciation before watching him turn back with shoulders shaking from laughter. Perhaps his mind was not as together as you believed. </p>
<p><br/>
Upon reaching your chambers, realization had hit you. When you entered the room, Kuai Liang was seated at his desk as he read a scroll. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his cold shoulders before pressing a kiss to his ear. He reached back and gripped your thigh tightly. Kuai Liang turned in his chair and allowed you to sit on his lap. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders while you snuggled against him.</p>
<p>"I take it you are not angry anymore," he said.<br/>
"Do not act as if you are innocent, Grandmaster."<br/>
"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>You pecked his lips and earned an arched eyebrow in response.</p>
<p>"You followed me when I went to visit Bi-Han. You were silent, but I can feel when you are near," you told him.</p>
<p>He hugged you against him tighter.</p>
<p>"I wanted to make sure that you two could see eye to eye. I wanted you to <em>see</em> my brother. He is not evil, (Y/n). He will not betray us," Kuai said.<br/>
"I care not for him betraying me, it is you that I worry for. Your love for him is immense Kuai Liang. Love blinds us at times. I will not stand by and watch you be hurt."<br/>
"You know that I can fight my own battles, but it is nice to have a wife that cares so much for me."</p>
<p>His finger tilted your chin up as he captured your lips in a loving kiss. Yes, you would always protect him. You chased his lips with yours as he broke away from you. </p>
<p>"There is something that I must ask of you," he said while pressing a finger to your lips stopping you from kissing him.<br/>
"Anything, Kuai Liang."<br/>
"Earlier when we were at the training grounds. That move when you kicked me...I nor Tomas taught you that. Where did you learn it?"<br/>
"When the grandmaster assigned you and Tomas on a training mission with Sektor and Cyrax, Bi-Han took time to teach me a few things. That was one of the moves he showed me," you said.</p>
<p>There was a tiny flicker of jealousy behind those eyes. He did not take kindly to a man other than him and Tomas showing you things. You pressed your lips to his neck drawing his attention back to the present. </p>
<p>"Do you know that Bi-Han once told me that you and I would end up together," you asked.<br/>
"No. I did not know that. What else did my brother teach or tell you?"</p>
<p>You groaned in annoyance at his possessive behavior. </p>
<p>"You are more like him than I remember," you said as you stood up and pulled him to his feet, "It is cute that you are jealous, but stop it. I want my husband. Right. Now."<br/>
"I think I should visit Bi-Han. It seems that there is much he forgot to tell me," Kuai Liang joked.</p>
<p>He grasped your hips before he lifted you into his arms. The joy flowing from his was positively contagious. You had not agreed with him altering time before, but if Bi-Han made him this happy then you could live with the outcome. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>